Felicidad
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Cuanto tiempo durará? cuanto? eh? cuanto?/ QUe porquería de resumen ¬¬ bueno, yaoi ves Kory? aquí ta!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Felicidad  
Por: Merle-chan**

Hacía frío... Todos estaban cansados. Además ya estaba anocheciendo, y las quejas de Zoe no eran muy... alentadoras que digamos, así que se sentaron un momento, es día no había sido precisamente muy tranquilo...  
Suspiró, realmente no quería seguir caminando, todo el día caminando y peleando... Bueno, ya que, por fin podrían descansar...

-. Takuya te vez muy distraído –le dijo Tommy mirándolo con curiosidad –que sucede?

-. Oh, nada, es solo que estaba pensado, es todo Tommy, no te preocupes –le sonrió

-. Bueno... –sonrió y señaló una dirección –enseguida vuelvo... quiero ir a ver que hay por ahí

-. Está bien –sonrió de nuevo –Y Zoe y JP?

-. Uh? Creo que fueron por ayá a buscar algo –se encogió de hombros

-. Bueno, yo me quedaré con Kouji, pero regresa pronto

-. Está bien –sonrió y se fue corriendo felizmente

Kouji miró a Takuya... frunció el ceño ¿Por qué su Takuya debía de ser tan amable con él? Sintió unos labios en su cuello y unas cálidas manos deslizándose por su cintura. Volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de Takuya...

-. Vaya... que celoso eres... –le susurró sensualmente

-. No estoy celoso –pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Takuya –menos de un niño...

-. Si tu lo dices Kouji...

Takuya volvió a besar a Kouji, mientras que este exploraba la piel bajo esa ropa. Sin saber que cierto chico los miraba desde lejos, con los ojos llenois de lágrimas...

**********************************  
_Ya ves Kory? Solo me faltaba revisarlo! Para ti! Lo prometí! Un poco tarde pero la intención es la que cuenta! ^o^ y.... no suelo escribir fics de series que no eh visto completas o de las cuales no sepa el final, pero siempre hay una excepción!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


	2. Lágrimas silenciosas

Felicidad  
2.- lágrimas silenciosas  
Por: Merle-chan

****

Abrió sus ojos, era una hermosa mañana, el sol le daba en la cara. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de la persona que amaba(awww que cursi!), no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse... por qué?... Sintió las unos dedos limpiando sus lágrimas, con gentileza... con cariño... cariño y solo eso...

-. Por qué lloras Tommy? –preguntó Takuya –sucede algo malo?

-. Ahh... yo... –desvió la mirada

-. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea... –tomó su rostro por la barbilla –puedes confiar en mi...

-. Es que yo...

Vio como las manos de Kouji acariciaban la piel de Takuya, subiéndole la playera, recorriendo la piel de la persona que el amaba...

-. Takuya aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir –le susurró Kouji al oído

-. Jejeje está bien... –sonrió y volvió su mirada a Tommy –quieres hablar?

Tommy asintió y se levantó. Takuya entendió la intención y se levantó, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada y una sonrisa dulce a Kouji.  
Después de un rato(soy floja, odio describir) los 2 se encontraban frente a un hermoso lago. Tommy se sentó a la orilla y Takuya se sentó a su lado jugando con el agua...

-. ¿Qué sucede Tommy? –preguntó sin dejar de jugar con el agua

-. Es que yo... –bajo la mirada –no puedo evitarlo... me siento triste, cada vez que veo como... y a la vez me siento enojado –frunció el ceño

-. De que estás hablando? –preguntó algo confundido y acercó su rostro para mirarlo –que en lo que te sucede?

-. Takuya yo...

Sin pensarlo(obviamente) rodeó el cuello  de Takuya con sus brazos y lo besó, para el era su primer beso, el de Takuya no(¬_¬ obvio ne?), pero aún así, lo sintió tan bien... todo hubiera sido perfecto, si no hubiera sido por las lágrima de Takuya que solo lo confundieron. Se separó y se fue apresuradamente(que conveniente). Mientras que Takuya se quedó ahí, con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales solo miraba hacia la nada y en los cuales las lágrimas se secaron...

-. Takuya –lo llamó Kouji dulcemente

-. Dime Kouji –sonrió y se volteó a él –que sucede?

-. Nada, solo que quería estar contigo... –sonrió y le extendió la mano

Takuya sonrió y tomó la mano de Kouji, al levantarse, kouji lo empujó contra un árbol(o.O que salvaje), lo sujetó fuertemente por el rostro, obligándolo a que lo mirara...

-. No sé a que estés jugando Takuya... pero no lo harás...

Le dijo amenazadoramente antes de que lo besara pasional y salvajemente...    
No podía moverse y ese beso era muy doloroso, tanto física como emocionalmente... cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas se deslizaron amarga y silenciosamente...

************************************************************  
_^..^ Me gustaría decir que este fue el final, pero rompería mi costumbre en los finales inconclusos... XOL(por otro lado ¬_¬ se que hay una forma mal pensada de verlo!) se nota que me gustan los lagos ne? Y los campamentos... y la nieve... y los armarios.. y las albercas y los parques y... ?_? demonios, de nuevo ando mencionando los lugares que me gustan para escribir limes... ñ_ñ sobre todo los armarios... ;_; perdón... como se darán cuenta a mis personajes favoritos los hago sufrir... ejem... ¬¬ no se confundan! Por que a Reelela la hago sufrir y la odio a mas no poder... eh... ah si vengo a hacerles una solemne promesa... Volveré a actualizar los pocos fics que abandone de digimon y de GW -_-U así que si no lo cumplo, me convertiré en Pro-lelas y anti-yaoi T.T ni Dios lo quiera..._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
